Whatever the Birthday Boy Wishes
by felena1971
Summary: When Remus misunderstands Sirius' actions, will a little chocolate and a lot of love be able to save his birthday?


Disclaimer: Do you really think that I owned the books or even a small amout of say in them that Remus and Sirius would be dead? Hell no, they'd be living with Hermione and a house elf named Agador in South Beach!

A/Ns:

Many thanks to my dear sister, bmdohmen for putting up with my insecurities and my ranting. I do love you little one, with all my heart, never EVER doubt that.

And to my new friend, I'm Just Drawn That Way for her friendship and inspiration. She joined me in the madness of writing a birthday story for our dear Remmy, you should go check it out!! (Right after you finish this of course!)

And to both of you for putting up with my crap!!!

Also, the effects of Madame Chatterley's Chocolate Love Dust were inspired by a wonderful fic called "Ron's Spell" by Femmeslashxqueen. It is with great admiration that I borrowed this inspiration.

WARNING: This is slash, you know where a boy kisses another boy?? gasp Because guess what, PEOPLE DATE PEOPLE! If you don't like this idea and can't keep your narrow minded opinions of such to yourself, please save us all time and don't read. If on the other hand you are enlightened enough to embrace this notion, please read, enjoy and review!!

Happy Birthday Remus John Lupin!!

* * *

With a sigh, Remus aparated back to the flat he'd shared with Sirius since their graduation from Hogwarts the previous spring. It had been a particularly hectic day at the muggle bookshop where he worked and his head was splitting from listening to hour after hour of children whining and crying for this book or that toy.

It wasn't that he disliked children, for quite the opposite was true. He loved children and had once dreamed of being a father some day. So it was particularly ironic that two years ago today on his 17th birthday, the ministry had passed legislation prohibiting him from ever marrying or fathering a child due to his lycanthropy.

He had of course been utterly devastated, until Sirius had walked into the common room and his mere presence had reminded him of one minor technicality – he wasn't attracted to girls. Remus didn't really consider himself gay, because he wasn't attracted to boys either; it was more that he was attracted to one person, period. Remus Lupin was hopelessly, completely, incurably, devastatingly in love with his best friend, Sirius Black.

Sirius was painfully ignorant of Remus' feelings even now, two years later. Sirius was a ladies' man and with his dashing good looks and amazing body, who could blame witches for falling at his feet? Sirius had been with his share of wizards as well, but Remus knew in his heart he preferred witches.

Remus' nose twitched lightly as he unlocked the door to their flat. He faintly detected his favorite aroma, chocolate, on the air, along with another scent his heightened senses couldn't quite identify. He wasn't expecting to find anyone there so he discreetly drew his wand and cautiously opened the door.

The sight that greeted him both confused and overwhelmed him. The lights were off, but charmed candles hovered near the ceiling, their soft flickers bathing the room in a warm glow. The furniture had all been vanished leaving the room wide open, save for the very center. In the center lay a sumptuous collection of cushions and pillows covered in the finest velvets and silks. The chocolate he had smelled was sitting on a silver tray, a selection of some of the finest varieties in the world in every form Remus could imagine from solid to powered to liquid. Joining the chocolates on the tray was a magically chilled bottle of champagne and two elegant crystal flutes.

His jaw dropped when he saw Sirius lounging amongst the cushions wearing only a pair of chocolate brown silk boxers and a red satin bow around his neck. Remus thought to himself angrily, he covered every damn detail to perfection, stunned that his best friend would betray his confidence so blatantly.

Automatically assuming Sirius had forgotten his birthday and had romantic plans for the evening, Remus mumbled an apology and backed out of the flat while trying (and failing spectacularly) not to stare at Sirius' beautiful body. He heard Sirius call to him as he slammed the door and turned to run down the hall and away from the flat.

"Moony…Hey Moony, come back! Remus, please stop!" he heard Sirius say once he'd gotten the door open.

"What do you want, Sirius? Do you really want me to come back? After all, I wouldn't want to ruin your plans."

"Remus, I swear, it's not what you think, just please let me explain."

Remus knew the other man had to be desperate, he'd said please not once, but twice. Sirius didn't say please. "How could you, Sirius? When I told you about that fantasy, I wasn't giving you permission to employ it on one of your conquests. And I sure as hell never thought you'd stoop so low as to not only steal it, but to use it on my birthday of all days!"

Remus turned again to storm down the hallway when he heard Sirius' low growl behind him. "And Lily says James is the stubborn one! Don't make me hex you, Moony, just come back inside and let me explain."

The lycan turned with a loud grumble, hoping to disguise his desperate heartbreak with anger. Remus had always known Sirius to be selfish and a bit unthinking at times, but he would never have believed him to be so callous. He followed the object of his obviously misplaced affections into the flat but remained close to the door so he could make an easy escape if need be.

"Now, would you mind telling me what your problem is?" Sirius asked. His tone told Remus he would accept nothing but the full truth.

Remus was dumbfounded. "What do you mean, MY problem? How could you possibly think I wouldn't mind you using this scenario on some random witch you probably met in a pub?" He was struggling to keep his anger in check and knew his eyes were probably flashing with amber at this point.

He felt his mouth turn to cotton as Sirius strolled over to him with a feral smile and pinned him beneath his steely-eyed gaze. "You think I did all this for some bird, Moony?"

Remus nodded, unable to find his voice as Sirius was now standing mere inches from him. "How is it possible that someone as smart as you can be so thick?"

The sandy haired young man felt his breath catch in his chest when he felt Sirius' Quiddich roughened fingers caress his face tenderly. "This is all for you, Remus."

Remus let his eyes flutter closed as Sirius leaned in to hug him. His mind was reeling and his senses were on overload when something suddenly clicked in his mind. He broke free from the embrace when his body began to react to the closeness and he gasped, "You! I smelled you from outside but I couldn't identify it. But I don't understand, I smelled nervousness and arousal. Why did I smell those from you? You've never been nervous a day in your life."

"I was afraid of how you'd react. I've been trying to find a way to tell you this for so long and I couldn't imagine what would happen if you didn't take it well. I didn't want to lose you."

"Tell me what? Take what well? What are you on about, Sirius?"

"That I'm in love with you," Sirius admitted so softly Remus almost didn't hear him, even with his werewolf enhanced hearing. When Remus gasped at the admission, Sirius turned away sadly and sank down in defeat on the pile of cushions.

"I can't believe you did all this…for me. Nobody has every done anything like this before. Would you be willing to do one more small thing for me though, seeing as how it is my birthday?"

When Sirius looked up at him tears shining in his eyes, Remus almost backed down but he couldn't resist playing with him just a bit. "Will you close your eyes for me and keep them closed until I tell you otherwise?" He smiled softly when Sirius gave the barest hit of a nod.

As soon as he was sure his eyes were tightly closed, Remus quietly muttered "Divesto" to quickly remove his clothing. Banking on Sirius keeping his eyes closed, he quickly transfigured his jeans into a set of black silk pajama pants.

He padded silently over to the tray with the chocolates and champagne. He tapped the bottle with his wand to open it as quietly as possible and poured two glasses of the effervescent golden liquid.

After several tense moments, Remus finally decided to take his chances. Sirius had professed his love but had stopped there when Remus had allowed his shock to show. He had never heard Sirius use the word love except in reference to James' feelings for Lily. Knowing what he knew about Sirius' childhood, Remus seriously doubted that his dear animagus had ever heard ever heard someone say the words to him that actually meant them.

He lay down on the cushions beside the man he had been in love with since before he really knew what those words meant. He heard Sirius quick intake of breath as he reached out to touch his perfectly sculpted stomach. Leaning down he whispered into Sirius' ear, "I love you too, Padfoot. My heart has been yours since you became an animagus so I wouldn't be alone for my transformations anymore."

Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius then. At first the contact was tentative and shy, much like the lycan himself, but quickly passions began to flare and the kiss deepened. Remus felt Sirius' tongue teasing his lips then retreating, only to do it again a second later. He finally relented and allowed him entrance with a sigh.

Their tongues collided, as Remus grew bolder with each encouraging noise Sirius emitted. When the need for air finally outweighed their desire for each other, they broke with a groan. Sirius attempted to open his eyes, but Remus kissed them closed again, reminding him that he was the Birthday Boy and hadn't given permission to open them yet.

Remus rolled away from Sirius to grab one of the items off the tray. "Sirius, love, please tell me these things aren't…"

Sirius replied with a laugh, "Of course they're not silver, you mutt! They're platinum and if you'd use that huge…brain…of yours, you'd have known that I wouldn't give you something like that, because even platinum isn't good enough for you."

Remus smiled with a touch of chagrin, a little ashamed of himself for doubting Sirius. Pushing the thought aside, he took the pot of melted chocolate (Honeyduke's finest his sensitive nose told him) and with a devilish grin, began a very interesting art project.

"Oi! Moony, what the hell are you doing?" Sirius cried as Remus began to drizzle a fine stream of the thick, glossy liquid onto his torso.

"Sirius, will you hold still!" Remus groused, doing his best to keep from laughing as his newfound love squirmed under the odd sensations he was causing. Keeping up the act he sighed heavily. "Great! Your wriggling has ruined my masterpiece. Now I'm going to have to start all over!"

The young man knew his partner would be expecting some sort of spell or charm to remove the mess from his body, so he said encouragingly, "Hold still, this won't hurt a bit." No sooner had the words left his mouth; he leaned down and swiped his tongue through the chocolate spread across Sirius' taught abdominal muscles. He reveled in the shocked gasp for a moment before continuing to clean his lover with licks and nibbles that soon had Sirius writhing and moaning beneath him, his arousal clearly evidenced by his distended boxers.

Suddenly, without an inkling of warning, Remus found himself pinned under the shorter man. "Please, let me open my eyes, Remus," Sirius pleaded. "I want to see your face when I pleasure you like you've been pleasuring me. I want to see what arouses you and what sends you over the edge."

As soon as he whispered his permission Remus felt Sirius hands caress his face and he leaned up to accept his kiss. Remus head fairly swam with the emotions being conveyed in the kiss. The heated passion of before had abated somewhat to be replaced by a tenderness and affection that nearly brought Remus to tears. He reached up and threaded his fingers through his lover's silken black hair, pulling him down and deepening this kiss.

The pair remained like this for some time, kissing, caressing and exploring each other's body. Remus whined a bit with the loss of contact when Sirius finally left his embrace to get something from the tray. The small pottery bowl and feather had intrigued Remus but he didn't recognize the aroma or the consistency so he'd opted to leave it for later and he was intrigued now that Sirius had retrieved it.

He giggled and squirmed as Sirius tickled him lightly with just the feather before dipping it into the chocolaty powder. "Sirius, what is that stuff, it smells heavenly?"

"It's called Madame Chatterley's Chocolate Love Dust."

Remus gasped as he felt a warm tingling sensation where Sirius had just dusted the dust on his nipples. "Gods, that is amazing, does it do anything else?"

"Just wait and see, darling…wait and see," Sirius said with a smile. Remus gasped again as his left nipple was laved by the hot, wet tongue of his lover. He had never even been kissed before tonight, so his entire system was on overload with all the sensations and feelings being awakened in him.

He was a bit confused when Sirius began to moan loudly while lavishing attention on his body. "Sirius, love, are you alright?"

"Merlin, Moony, does it really feel like that when I lick your nipples?"

"What do you mean?"

"The powder, it lets me feel what you're feeling exactly the way you're feeling it. It's incredible, it's like nothing I've ever felt before."

"Probably because I've never felt it before," Remus whispered shyly.

"What…you meant you've never…"

"No, I haven't. I've never been attracted to anyone but you; I never wanted to do this with anyone but you," Remus admitted looking away.

Sirius kissed him deeply at the admission of his virginity. He had been a bit worried that his inexperience would be a turn off for the other man and he was relieved to find that he hadn't backed off.

He felt Sirius hands slide down his chest to his waist and tensed a little when his fingers danced lightly over the strained front of his silk pajama pants. "Sirius please, don't tease, just take them off. I need to feel everything."

"Are you sure?"

Remus answered by reaching down and sliding Sirius boxers down his legs and wrapping his thick hard cock in his long fingers. He stroked it tenderly at first, learning the contours and what would make his love squirm and gasp with pleasure.

"Sirius, put some of the powder on my cock," he said gaining confidence in their newly expanded relationship.

Sirius' eyes widened and he grinned, "Whatever the Birthday Boy wishes, he shall receive."

Remus moaned loudly as the warm tingles from the powder enveloped his hardened member. He bit back a scream when he felt Sirius breathe on the tip where the dust had mixed with his pre-cum causing the tingles to be exquisitely intense. But his undoing was feeling his lover's mouth like a moist, heated glove sheathing his engorged penis. He thrashed around on the cushions for what seemed an eternity until he could take no more of the delicious torture.

Threading his fingers into his lover's hair once more, he gently guided him off his length and back up his body to gaze into his eyes. "I want you so much, Sirius. Make love to me. I want you to feel what I feel when you're inside me, I want you to know what it's like to be made love to for the first time."

After a few minutes of gentle stroking and touching, preparing him for his first time, Remus felt Sirius get into position behind him. "Are you sure, this is what you want, Remus?" he heard him ask.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Remus answered without reservation.

"Happy Birthday, my love" cried Sirius as he drove himself into Remus' tight passage and both men knew at that moment they would never be alone again.

* * *

AN2: Sorry, this isn't a new story or chapter. I goofed and fogot the stupid slash warning and disclaimer and I couldn't remember how to update so I had to delete and repost. 


End file.
